PetStore GO
by SlyPolarisBlack
Summary: Crowley es una serpiente malhumorada que come de todo hasta que unos niños traviesos meten un hamster a su terrario. Portada hecha por FrankieRiverss
1. Parte 1

Pet store AU

Este es el inicio de una pequeña historia de un inocente amor. Disfrutenla.

#PetStoreGO

* * *

Despertó perezoso por el ruido fuera de su tronco podía oír a los molestos niños golpear el vidrio, eso no era nuevo pero lo que era nuevo era la pequeña voz llena de pánico. Saco muy poco la cabeza, solo lo necesario para ver lo que pasaba, un roedor.. ¿era hora de su comida? Lo observo tratar de salir de su terrario pero era demasiado alto, los niños miraban con morbo esperando a que saliera a comerse al roedor, tal vez si lo hiciera dejarían de molestar.

Saco la mitad de su cuerpo para acercarse al vidrio notando los celulares en las manos de los espectadores para después centrar su atención en el roedor que lo miraba asustado, era... era...

-Por favor ¡no me comas! Yo no soy un aperitivo soy una mascota- trataba de explicar nervioso el pequeño hamster. Su pelaje era de un rubio casi blanco bastante esponjoso, sus mejillas regordetas y patas cortas lo hacían lucir simplemente adorable y a pesar de ser un animal de sangre fría podía sentir como se calentaba su rostro.

-Hola cosita linda.. ¿Que te trae a mi terrario?- pregunto coqueto rodeandolo con su cuerpo sin intención de lastimarlo.

-Yo... esos niños me sacaron de mi nido y me tiraron aquí...- mustio con miedo y algo de resignación.

Miro a los niños y después al hermoso roedor, por lo que sabia la mayoría eran nocturnos como el.

-Vamos a dormir después vemos como puedes salir de aquí.. - lo guio con su cuerpo de regreso a su tronco dándole la posibilidad de huir si quería.

-¿No vas a comerme?- estaba curioso aunque feliz.

-Eres demasiado bonito... como un ángel- comenzó a enroscarse en si mismo.

-Mi nombre es Aziraphale..-

-Lo que tu digas ángel...- reprimió un bostezo y se acurruco sintiendo como pequeño se acomodaba sobre el en la curvatura de su cuello dándole calor extra- soy Crowley...- susurro más dormido que despierto.

Aziraphale miro la enorme serpiente dormir, no había nada que pudiera hacer para salir de ahí.. y Crowley ¡no lo quería devorar! Más tranquilo decidió dormir un poco y esperar a que el cuidador lo sacara de ahí... aunque los otros hamsters no lo querían mucho, ya pensaría en eso después.

* * *

Ya me anime a escribir xD

Espero les guste, subiré cortos esporadicamente. Me inspire en una imagen donde obviamente nuestro demonio es su usual serpiente pero zira es un bonito y redondo hamster xD

Portada por FrankieRiverss


	2. Parte 2

Me tarde! Lo se lo siento pero mi musa llego al leer la historia de Kitty mi diosa sempai Pasta

Aquí va la segunda parte uwu

#PetStoreGo

* * *

Las serpientes no comían diario así que Aziraphale no pudo regresar al dia siguiente a su espacio habitual.

En la noche curioso recorrió el terrario de la serpiente Crowley tratando de no despertarlo, no quería molestarlo y que decidiera comerlo. Finalmente tras comprobar que todo era muy alto para salir por su cuenta volvió al pequeño hueco en el tronco y volvió a acurrucarse entre el enorme cuerpo de la serpiente, era lo mejor para olvidar el hambre.

El segundo dia Crowley despertó al ver a varios niños tratando de meter la mano en su terrario, seguramente eran los mismos de la otra vez y querían ver si se había comido al ángel, molesto saco la cabeza para tratar de morder la mano del intruso rozando sus colmillos con la piel humana.

Escucho una respiración asustada y miro al pequeño roedor oculto en una esquina siendo perseguido por otra mano, rápidamente repto hasta el y lo tomo con todo el cuidado que pudo lo tomo en su boca sin tocarlo con sus diente y lo escondió en el tronco protegiéndolo de las manos que parecían multiplicarse.

-¡Oh no!-

-Yo te cuido ángel... no van a tocarte- siseo molesto hasta que escucho un grito molesto del humano habitual.

-¿¡Que hacen molestando a la serpiente!?- grito el joven encargado a los niños que trataban de meterse en el terrario mientras uno acunaba su mano contra su pecho.

-¡La serpiente tiene al hámster!- grito uno presa del pánico a lo que se acerco para ver de cerca.

-¿Como llego ahí?- pregunto sabiendo que era imposible que el roedor entrara por su cuenta o saliera de su jaula, las expresiones culpables de los niños eran la respuesta que necesitaba -¿Cuanto tiene ahí?- pregunto molesto acomodando sus lentes.

-Dos días...- delató uno de los pequeños delincuentes, a lo que el cuidador sorprendido reviso que ambos animales parecían llevarse... bien... sacarlo no iba a ser fácil.

-Sera mejor que no los vuelva a ver por aquí merodeando o llamaré a sus padres..- amenazo corriendolos de la tienda, odiaba la cruel curiosidad de los niños. Finalmente saco su celular y marco un numero conocido.

"-Newt, que raro que llames a esta hora"- hablo una suave voz femenina.

-Hola Ana es que... te llevas mejor con Crowley... necesito que hagas algo por mi...- suspiro procediendo a explicar la situación mirando como la serpiente seguía tensa y en posición de ataque.

Aziraphale al fin había dejado de temblar, odiaba las manos gigantes que venían del cielo... siempre le pasaban cosas malas cuando venían las manos. Suspiro acurrucandose contra el escamoso cuerpo sintiendo como este aun estaba en guardia.

-Crowley... gracias por no dejar que me llevaran..- musito tímidamente para subir hasta la gran cabeza y dejar un suave beso en lo que pensaba era la mejilla de este, la serpiente se paralizó... el ángel lo había besado... ese hermoso y pequeño ser estaba feliz con el... sintiendo su temperatura aumentar varios grados se obligo a responder.

-¡Yo... Yo voy a cuidar de ti ángel!- movió su cuerpo para estar más cómodos ambos, su lengua bífida rozo el suave pelaje cerca de sus orejas buscando confortarlo.

No iba a dejar que nadie se llevara a Su Ángel...

* * *

Ya salieron newt y ana bb, ya tengo la idea para beelz y gabo xD pero esos son sorpresa.

Los otros ángeles excepto miguel y gabo son hamsters xD

Obviamente sabemos que son ligur y hastur xD


	3. Parte 3

Me tarde pero pasaron... cosas(?

Ia no quiero ser adulto :'v

#PetStoreGO

* * *

Anathema llego casi 2 horas antes de que iniciara su turno, su compañero le había dicho que unos niños metieron a uno de los hamsters en el terrario de Crowley y sabia que el no podría sacarlo, llego directamente a la zona de reptiles de la tienda y pudo a ver a su compañero preocupado dando vuelta al rededor.

-¡Ana! Que bueno que llegas, aun esta vivo pero no se porque están juntos... ¿y si comienzan a atacarse?- pregunto nervioso.

-Newt, yo me encargo ¿si? Deberías ir a mostrador- sugirió mientras dejaba su bolso cerca y abría la tapa del terrario. A penas el chico se fue miro con curiosidad dentro notando como ambos animales estaban acurrucados, para no asustar a la serpiente toco el cristal avisando se su presencia- Crowley vengo a mover a tu amigo, debe volver con los otros y seguro necesita comida- comenzó a hablar con dulzura para no asustarlos.

Al oír el golpe del vidrio abrió los ojos notando a su cuidadora, nunca lo molestaba pero suponía se iba a llevar a su Ángel a donde pertenecía ¿las jaulas de los roedores estaban muy lejos? No quería dejar de verlo.

-¿Quien es? ¿Es peligroso?- pregunto la tierna voz del roedor a lo que negó con cuidado.

-Ella te llevara a casa Ángel...- siseo por lo bajo- deberías de ir con ella...- no quería pero era lo correcto- Anda.. prometo todo estará bien- le dio un suave toque con su cabeza acariciandolo una vez más antes de dejarlo marchar.

Aziraphale lo miro angustiado, no quería irse... estaba muy cómodo con el. Lo trataba bien y salvo por la falta de comida estaba perfectamente, finalmente acepto caminar a la mano de la cuidadora sin dejar de ver a su nuevo amigo ¿volverían a verse? El terrario fue cerrado y miro el mundo desde arriba siendo llevado a terrenos más conocidos, finalmente le dejaron con los otros hamsters y la cuidadora se marcho.

Ya había pasado la hora de comer y estaba demasiado triste para hacerlo, busco su nido solo para encontrarlo destrozado y disperso, trato de volver a juntar sus cosas pero los demás hamsters al parecer ya no lo querían ahí.

-Ya no hueles como nosotros - fue la fría respuesta de Sandalphon.

Triste y con frio se alejo lo más que pudo en la otra esquina de su jaula deseando estar con la serpiente.

-El prometio que todo estaria bien...- suspiro antes de quedar dormido.

* * *

Laura sad(?

Teníamos que poner dolor pero luego mejorara todo uwu en el siguiente salen Beelz y Gabo.


	4. Parte 4

Vengo a darles dosis fluff

Me acorde los deje con laura sad

Disfruten amiguis inefables.

#PetStoreGO

* * *

Habían pasado ya un par de días desde que se habían llevado a su ángel y simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él. Habían pasado muy poco tiempo juntos y sin embargo extrañaba aquel pequeño y cálido peso sobre su espalda.

Suspirando sacó la cabeza del terrario con cuidado tratando de ver si alcanzaba a distinguir la zona donde seguramente estaba su ángel.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Se robaron tu comida?- la pregunta burlona vino desde la izquierda a dos terrarios de distancia.

-¿Tu paloma ya no te hace caso o te aburriste Beelz?- respondió con hastío mirando a la tarántula.

-No es una paloma.. ¡Y no es mío!- replicó chocando contra su vidrio molesta por la insinuación.

Casi como si lo hubieran invocado una blanca cacatúa sobrevoló hasta ellos parándose en un perchero cercano.

-Beelz~ ¡te traje algo!- la animada cacatúa dejó caer un pobre insecto dentro del terrario de la tarántula observando con satisfacción su ofrenda.

Crowley solamente miraba burlon aquel intercambio que se venía repitiendo desde hace varias semanas, si bien era bastante extraña aquella cuasi relación no iba a decir nada ya que el extrañaba a su propio Ángel. Finalmente miro a la cacatúa mientras una idea comenzaba a formarse en su mente.

-Paloma te ayudo con Beelz si me haces un favor...- siseo un tanto ansioso.

Aziraphale se encontraba en un rincón, los demás hamsters no permitirían que se acercaran hacia la comida o el agua convencidos de que era un intruso en su jaula ya que se suponía no pertenecía ahí, hambriento, cansado y sediento miro por el pasillo tratando de encontrar a la serpiente, estaba cansado de seguir ahí y no comprendía porque sus antiguos compañeros parecían odiarlo ahora.

Deprimido apenas notó unas alas blancas pasar antes de que un par de hamster comenzarán a molestarlo.

-¡¿Que ellos que!?- colerico se enrollo en sí mismo tratando de calmar su temperamento, no era posible aquella situación el había dejado ir a su dulce hamster para que estuviera cómodo y a salvo, no para ser abusado en el lugar de dónde venía.

Sin siquiera pensar en el pánico que podría causar en la tienda salió de su terrario reptando rápidamente entre los estantes para bajar hasta el suelo y comenzar a deslizarse hasta donde estaban las jaulas de los roedores. Muchos comenzaron a esconderse al ver su enorme cuerpo deslizarse entre las jaulas tratando de evitar ser comidos por él.

Finalmente llegó hasta la jaula correcta justo para ver cómo seguían mordiendo a su pequeño ángel, furioso arremetió contra la jaula tratando de abrirla provocando que todos los hamster se asustaran, sin importarle la seguridad de los demás se abrió suficiente pasos para sacar a SU ángel.

La enorme serpiente sin preocuparse en si la jaula estaba deshecha o si los demás animales pensaban que iba a devorar un pequeño hamster siguió reptando hasta su terrario decidido a poner a salvo su pequeña carga. Fue un poco más difícil subir esta vez ya que no quería lastimarlo pero finalmente logró volver a casa.

-Fuiste por mi...- Aziraphale no había hablado durante todo el trayecto sin embargo en el momento que estuvieron a salvo y él rodeado por las tibias escamas de la serpiente pudo encontrar su voz mientras se acurrucaba más contra él sintiéndose protegido.

El frío corazón de la serpiente se estremeció al notar el alivio del pequeño ser y trató de consolarlo dando pequeñas caricias con su bífida lengua.

-Te prometí cuidarte ¿no?- siseo bajito sin intensiones de dejarlo, no hasta que se calmara.

* * *

El rescate!!!!

Nadie le adivino a los animales que iban a ser Gabo y Beelz xD

Espero les gustara


	5. Parte 5

Me había desaparecido lo se pero estuve todo enero enferma de gripa, luego tratando de actualizar otras cosas pero no me he olvidado de esta linda historia.

No puedo creer me emocione yo sola releyendo mi propio escrito bueno comenzamos.

#PetStoreGO

* * *

Cuando una señora le dijo que deberían ser más cuidadosos porque su hijo casi pisaba un ratón pensó que tal vez una rata se había acercado por las migajas de comida de algunos animales.

Dispuesta a poner algunas trampas camino entre los pasillos viendo correr a uno... ¡Eso era un hamster! Corriendo con cuidado noto la jaula rota y tras armarla lo mejor que pudo se dispuso a buscar a los roedores.

La mayoría de los roedores se quedó en los alrededores incluso algunos trataron de meterse a otras jaulas, tras recoger a todos los que estaban a la vista comenzó a contar los no tanto que solamente hacía falta uno solo. Confundida al no saber qué era lo que había pasado se dispuso a revisar en las cámaras de seguridad pensando también así que iba a descubrir dónde quedaba el hamster faltante.

Crowley estaba acurrucado con su precioso ángel cuando escucho los pasos de los cuidadores, comenzaron a hacer ruidos mientras los miraban y finalmente dejaron comida para su pequeño inquilino antes de dejarlos tomar su siesta.

Esperaba no buscaran separarlo de su ángel o se vería obligado a volver a rescatarlo o huir de ahí con el.

Miro como el pequeño cuerpo se movía con las suaves respiraciones y se enrosco más a su alrededor buscando darle calor.

-¿Crowley?- llamo con suavidad y al ver que la gran serpiente seguía dormida camino bajando para revisar el hogar de su salvador, cerca del agua habían semillas y nervioso las miro tomando una, no había comido bien pero Crowley era más grande y no podía quitarle su comida.

-¿No tienes hambre?- se sobresalto soltando su semilla para girarse y mirar a la perezosa serpiente que se acercaba a tomar agua.

-Yo.. no quiero quitarte comida- explico nervioso

-Yo no como semillas Ángel, las dejaron para ti..- siseo acostado con la cabeza en el borde de su agua solo sacando esporádicamente la lengua para beber sin prisa.

-¡Oh! En ese caso esta bien - divertido por la actitud del gran reptil comenzó a comer bajo la presencia de su guardian, un poco alejados del terrario los cuidadores miraban la escena pasmados.

-¡Te dije no se lo iba a comer Newt!- casi grito la chica sin dejar de moverse emocionada.

-¿Los dejamos juntos?- pregunto aun confuso

-Sip, debemos procurar el alimento para el pequeño domador de serpientes.- con eso dicho se alejaron sin poder creer que esa huraña serpiente había salido de subterrario solo para buscar un lindo hámster.

* * *

Inicia la vida de matrimonio(?

Con esto casi llegamos a la mitad de lo que habia planeado xD

Espero les guste lo que sale de mi loca mente.

Dedicado a la sempai Kitty Pasta


End file.
